legoninjagomastersofspinjitzutvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Way of the Ninja
"Way of the Ninja" is the first episode in the first season of the TV series Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Story The episode opens with Sensei Wu walking past rice farmers in the village of Ignacia. The scene then moves to the blacksmith shop 4 Weapons where Kai is at work trying to forge a sword. His sister Nya tells him that he rushed to much in making it and reminds him what his father would have said: "No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight." Kai rejects this philosophy, saying that he'll surpass his father as a blacksmith one day. Sensei Wu then arrives at the shop, and criticizes the shop's wares, pointing out that they are all heavy equipment for samurai but none are stealthy enough for a Ninja. Kai tells Wu that he won't find a Ninja anywhere near his village, and asks Wu to leave unless he plans to buy something. Wu turns to leave, saying he had hoped to find "something special" at the shop, and when Kai turns to rebuke him he has disappeared. Meanwhile, dark clouds move over the village's rice fields, and the Skeleton Army arrives in their vehicles. Samukai, Kruncha, and Nuckul are in the Skull Truck. Nuckal and Kruncha both argue that they should be the ones to drive down to the village, but Samukai insists that this mission is his and instructs them to find a map. A vanguard of Skull Motorbikes charges ahead with the Skull Truck close behind, terrifying the villagers in the rice fields. They advance on 4 Weapons as Kai puts on armor and prepares to defend his home, instructing Nya to remain in the shop. Kai does battle with two Skeleton Warriors, and Nya joins him against two other warriors who are distracted by Kai's fighting. Although Kai objects, the two begin fighting back-to-back against the Skeleton Army. Meanwhile, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak past them into the shop. Nuckal becomes distracted by a helmet, trying it on, prompting Kruncha to throw another helmet at him. Nuckal throws the helmet back, and the two begin slapping each other. Kruncha punches Nuckal, who recoils into a column, knocking down the telephone, an outdoor column, and finally the store sign. The two look at the back of the sign, where the map they are seeking is hidden. As they rush out of the shop, Samukai confronts Kai. Kai prepares for battle, but becomes uneasy when Samukai draws four daggers from behind his back. Samukai disarms Kai, knocks him to the ground, and begins to whirl his daggers above him. However, before he can strike, Sensei Wu attacks him using Spinjitzu, getting in several blows before Samukai can recover. when Samukai gets an opening he taunts Wu, saying his Spinjitzu looks rusty. Sensei Wu quickly responds, "Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge." Glancing aside, Samukai sees a water tower over Kai and throws his daggers at one of the supports. Seeing Kai in danger, Sensei Wu uses his Spinjitzu to push him out of harm's way. Samukai uses the moment to climb into the Skull Truck where Nuckal and Kruncha are waiting, and relays Lord Garmadon's instruction to kidnap Nya (startling Sensei Wu, who had not known of Lord Garmadon's involvement in the skeleton attack). Kruncha fires the bony hand from the Skull Truck at Nya, grabbing her and pulling her back to the truck. Kai cries out as the Skeletons drive off, and Sensei Wu knocks on Kai's helmet with his staff, repeating that the armor is "useless". Kai yells at Sensei Wu for not helping Nya with his Spinjitzu. He insists that he'll rescue Nya, but Wu points out that the skeletons have gone to the Underworld and are following the orders of Lord Garmadon. Kai still doesn't understand the reason for the invasion, and Sensei Wu narrates Ninjago's creation myth (illustrated in a calligraphic style). Wu explains how the First Spinjitzu Master used the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to create Ninjago, and describes the power of the weapons ("so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once"). He then describes how the four weapons were bequeathed to that Spinjitzu master's two sons at his passing, and how the older brother turned evil and sought to possess the weapons. When the battle between the two brothers had ended, Sensei Wu explains, the older brother was defeated and cast into the Underworld. With peace restored the younger brother hid the weapons and placed guardians to protect them, creating a map to their hiding places and entrusting it to Kai's father in case of his own death. Sensei Wu finally reveals and that Lord Garmadon was the older brother. Kai realizes that Sensei Wu is the younger brother from the story, and guesses that he came looking for the map to the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu, but Sensei Wu replies that he was in fact seeking not the map but rather Kai, to train as his Ninja of Fire and fight against Lord Garmadon. Kai turns down the offer, saying saving Nya is more important to him than Sensei Wu's feud with Garmadon, but before he can walk off Sensei Wu strikes him down and points out that Kai does not have a chance of saving his sister without mastering Spinjitzu. Kai and Sensei Wu are next shown climbing a treacherous rock face. Although Kai is having great difficulty, Sensei Wu scales the cliff without any trouble. Kai catches up to him outside the doorway to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, asking how long the training will be, but Wu simply tells him to have patience. As the doors to the monastery open, Kai expresses his disbelief, not understanding how he's meant to learn a fighting style at a place of peace, but Sensei Wu tells him he is there to train, not to fight. Wu tells him he has to learn to see what others do not, and when Kai replies that there's nothing there, Sensei Wu reveals and presses a button hidden in a dragon statue, causing a training course to emerge from the floor of the Monastery's courtyard. Kai is amazed, and jumps on a column, asking Sensei Wu if he'll learn Spinjitzu moves from this training course, but the column sinks down and then catapults Kai into the air. Kai quickly gets up and finds that Sensei Wu is now under the colonnade of the monastery rather than behind him near the door. Wu instructs Kai to complete the training course before he can finish his tea. He pours his tea, drinks it, and tells Kai that he has failed, and that he will try again the next day. Sensei Wu goes inside and closes the door, again reminding Kai to have patience. A day passes and Kai is shown attempting the training course five more times, each time proceeding farther than the last attempt but being hit by one of the training devices and failing. During his next attempt, he whirls through each stage of the training course, and just as Sensei Wu is about to put his cup of tea to his lips, Kai throws his wooden training sword at the teacup, knocking it from Sensei Wu's hand. Sensei Wu pours his tea again, but when he looks up Kai is nowhere to be seen on the training course. Kai then speaks up from beside Sensei Wu on the colonnade, having completed the training course. He offers the Sensei sugar for his tea, but Sensei Wu stands to go inside. Kai asks if he will learn Spinjitzu now, but Sensei Wu replies that he already has, and that his final test is tomorrow. He advises Kai to get some sleep. That night, three ninja clad in black robes emerge from atop the roof of the Monastery, sneaking past the sleeping Sensei Wu. Kai is shown brushing his teeth, and the words of Sensei Wu echo through his head. He makes several mock sword-slashes with his electric toothbrush as the three ninja stealthily descend in the bathroom. On his final slash he finds himself face to face with a ninja wielding a scythe. He turns and sees the other two ninja behind him, wielding a pair of nunchucks and a pair of Shuriken, respectively. Finally a title card reading "To Be Continued" appears. Cast Vincent Tong - Kai Paul Dobson - Sensei Wu Kelly Metzger - Nya Kirby Morrow - Cole Michael Adamthwaite - Jay Brent Miller - Zane Mark Oliver - Lord Garmadon Michael Kopsa - Samukai Brian Drummond - Kruncha/Nuckal Appearances * Villager * Sensei Wu * Kai * Nya * Kai and Nya's Father (flashback) * Krazi * Nuckal * Samukai * Kruncha * Lord Garmadon (flashback) * The First Spinjitzu Master (flashback) * Cole * Jay * Zane Gallery Episode Category:Episodes